Christmas Dinner Disaster
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: Tenten and Kakashi find out why it's a bad idea to sit two cluless kids at a dinner table expecting them to be Well Behaved diring a special gathering. This is a sort of Christmas preview to the actual story i'm going to be writing that i'm calling Danger


Christmas Dinner Disaster 

Tenten and Kakashi find out why it's a bad idea to sit two cluless kids at a dinner table expecting them to be "Well Behaved" diring a special gathering. This is a sort of Christmas preview to the actual story i'm going to be writing that i'm calling "Dangerous Duo" (summary for it at the end of this. (My first one-shot so be nice).

"Do you really think this will work, Kakashi?"

"Don't worry Tsunande. Those three out. It's those two."

"They'll be fine. It's not like there representing Kohona or anything."

"Kakashi they are representing Kohona. Have you been listening to anything i've said?"

"Of course. This is a Christmas dinner party in which Kohona will be representing it's upholding as a respectible village and serves to a basis of well behaved shinobi."

Tsunande slammed her head aginst her desk. "Kakashi. You and everyone else knows that those two together is just asking for an early death...Or eminse humiliation."

"True, but if you let me take them and they end up causing trouble i'll pay you 50,000,000 yen and i'll become your personal foot stool."

Tsunande thought this over. Rubbing her hands over her face she slowly pulled her hands down revealing a sly smirk. "Ok Kakashi. You wanna bet i'm gonna give you one. You can take the twirps. And if you manage to keep them under control i'll... i'll have Jiriairia get you every book in the ichi ichi series and the first copy when he makes new ones."

Kakashi's eyes douddled in size and some drool seeped through his mask, "Tsunande. You got your self a deal," He yelled running from her office.

Tsunande smirked. For once, she made a deal she could be sure she could win. Now all she had to do was wate for the brats to make their move.

Kakashi pranced to the training grounds to meat his team. Visions of his precious Ichi Ichi Paridice book floating in his head. He knew Sakura wouldn't be a problem, but like Tsunande said, "It's not the Tenten i'm worried about. It's those two." Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto, never knowing what having parents or family felt like. Sasuke abanded at the age of eight for unknown reasons. These two meet in the academy and immedetly became friends. Shortly after they Naruto began to introduce Sasuke to pranks. With Sasukes strength, smarts, and courage, and Naruto with his immagination, rudeness, and spirit they became the worlds perfect trouble makers. Undefined brothers. You never saw one with out the other, and when you did the other wasn't far behind.

Kakashi took a deep breath and walked to his squad of eleven year olds and twelve year old, 'Well here goes nothing.' "Ohaio!"

"Ok what's the excuse?" The three courced. 'Is it really that old?.'

"Tsunandes. Apparently we've been chosen to represent Kohona at the annual Christmas Dinner." Kakashi expalined. Tenten nodded. Sasuke and Naruto just Staired blankly.

"What is it?" Tenten asked her younger teammates.

"What's a annual Christmas dinner?" They asked. You've gotta be kidding me.

"Basicly we're going to be eating dinner with the representaves of each village. We discuss what we love about our village, what we do for it, stuff like that. Now this is very FORMAL. You MUST be on your BEST behavior. Understand?"

"Crustal. I-i mean Crystal." Tenten said with a smile after correcting her speach. Kakashi looked at the two devils in disguise.

"We got it. We got." Naruto said waving his hand. Sasuke nodded in sighlent agreement. Kakashi looked at him harshly.

"What?" He asked.

"You promise too." Kakashi demanded.

"I can't."

"What? Well why not?"

"Because...I don't try to deny the inevidable of certian circumstances in which unformidable disaster may occur."

'What? Mab that kid knows some big words. I can tell Naruto's lost.' "Then can you atleast tey to?" Kakashi was loosing his patience quickly.

"Ok"

"NOW LISTEN HERE-"

"I said ok" He repated cutting him off. Kakashi stopped and staired at him. 'Ok??? Just like that? I got a bad feeling' Naruto snickered in between the two. Kakashi sighed. "We leave tomarrow morning. Eight o'clock. Pack a few pairs of clothes. We'll be staying the night." and with that Kakashi was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THIS PLACE IS SOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL" Naruto yelled jumping on his temopry bed in his tempory room that he was temporarly shareing with Sasuke.

"Hehe. No kidding. This is almost as cool as my old place!" Sasuke said laying on his Tempory bed that was in his tempo- ok i really don't have to go threw that again do I?

"I never did get to see your old place. Is it still in Kohona?"

"No I used to live in a different area in fire country. Me and My clan were visiting- Naruto you don't mind if we change the subject do you?" Sasuke said suddently sullen. Naruto noticed and said 'Okay'. The two stayed up chatting untill Kakashi poked his head in and them to sleep. They obeayed and immedently fell asleep. Kakashi's look softened at the sleeping kids. 'Mabye this wasn't going to be so bad after all'  
"Sasuke, Naruto. I want you both to be very well behaved. If you do free Ramen and Oringi for a month. Do you understand?" Kakashi said strictly. Both boys straightened up at the mention of their favorite foods.

"Yes sir!" They solluted. Tenten shook her head at the two and stiffled a giggle. Kakashi pulled her to the side as they walked to the large dining room and wispered, "Help me with those two." In her ear. She nodded and they conuinued on their way. Kakashi pushed open the doors and walked in. A buttler greated him and led him to a seat at the over large table. The others waited patiently by the door. Well...some more than others. Sasuke and Tenten were fine. But Naruto, Naruto was shaking trying to stop from yelling at someone to notice him. Only when Sasuke reminded them of their deal did he calm down. After all the representives were seated the buttler came over and welcomed them.

They were by far the youngest in the room. All the others scoffed and gave disgusted glares. Tenten looked uneasy under their gase. Shifting her gaze to her teammates for some reinshureance. Naruto looked pretty impassive and Sasuke returned their glares 10 fold. Some supperiors even looked away scared. 'Geez...and these guys are some of the best?' The buttler seated them accross from the guy who was the great fudel lord controler big boss guy who was in charge of all the ninja villages dude. Apparently he was sooooooo important no one cared to learn what his position was. The guy with the long title was accross from Sasuke. The big important guys wife was seated to his left accross from Naruto who was on Sasukes left. Tenten sat on Sasukes right accross from the big boss guys twenty year old son.

"Welcome all! I invite you all to my wonderful home in pleasures that we may forget our differences and become one for tonight and mabye longer." All the shinobi raised their glasses. Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke followed their example. Kakashi cast a glance at them, 'So far so good' he thought. Unfortunatley he was across the table and five seats to the left of Mr.Big and Important.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto wispered, "What did he say?" Mr. Big and Important raised an eyebrow as he overheared cougheavesdroppedcough. He thought that odd since he was fairly clear in his short welcomeing speach. "Was he trying to marry the villages or something?" Sasuke Snorted back laughter at the thought. Tenten choked on her spit and Kakashi, if he could, would of beat Naruto without second thought. Mr. Big and Important glared at Naruto.

Kakashi gulped. 'What an idiot!! Why Naruto? Why would you say that directly in front of the fudel lord??? No he woludn't! Sasuke nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"Dunno Naruto. But i'm pretty sure thats illegal."

"Does that mean he's cheating on his wife?"

"Probibally. Mabye he's gay?"

"Why Gay?" Naruto asked out loud. Forgetting about their audience they stopped wispering and began talking in hushed talking voices that everyone could hear.

"Well most the rulers are guys so if he were to marry them wouldn't that make him gay?" Sasuke responded. Naruto shrugged. He looked at the guys stunned face annalysing it.

"YUP! I Got it" Naruto said rubbing his chin.

"What you get?"

"Well he's gay. Cheating on his Wife. Dateing a seventeen year old, and he ate tacos for lunch."

"What are tacos?"

"No idea." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and noticed everyone listening to their conversation. The look of shock/stun on Mr. Big and Important's face did and didn't go unnoticed.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked him. No answer. Turning to everyone else he stood up and said, "It's rude to eavesdrop," and sat back down. Kakashi, unnoticedly, fell from his seat in shock.

"Lets just eat." Said Mr. Big and Important breathlessly. Never in his life had someone guessed his lunch from glanceing at him. It was highly insulting. As everyone began eating and conversating he turned his attention to the strange boys ahead of him. "Boys" They looked up. Sasuke swallowed his food and looked at the man questioningly. Naruto looked up too with his mouth stuffed to the brim. some was even leaking out. "What are your names?" he asked.

"Sasuke," He looked expecting more but after a minnute of waiting he opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke cut him off. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Mauo," He looked at 'Mauo' confused and disgusted. He saw the young girl with brown hair smack her forhead. Appearently this was normal for them. "Ufumaeeee mauto."

"Pardon?"

"What are you deaf old man?" The young girl next to the black haired boy named 'Sasuke' snapped her head in his direction wide eyed and began sweating. 'oh no. oh no. oh no. oh noooooo.' Half the table went sighlent. Their sensei broke down crying in panic.

"Excuse me?" The man questioned angerly. The raven haired boy smirked.

"Heh, you really are hard hearing ain't ya?" Mr. Big and Important lost it.

"You. you."

"Yes me... go on." oh was he asking for it.

"I will not be spoken to with such impudence. You will appoligize at once!"

"Or what?" Sasuke remarked, "What you gonna do? Have a heart attack? Choke on your chposticks? Die from shock that someone don't listen to your every command?"

"Why you little censored censored," the man growled. Sasuke frose. So did Naruto and his stuffed mouth. "Heh, got you didn't I?" Sasuke stood up. His banges covering his eyes. 'Did I go to far?' Mr. Big and Important thought, though his expression didn't show it. The blonde stood up and yelled with his full mouth.

"ufakatba'ke. fufastred.fofonemeffesifmyfouther."

"Chew your food baka." Mr. Big and Important yelled back. He grew an anger mark.

Naruto spit a mouthfull of food out at him. "Sorry but I liked MY idea better." Kakashi sighed. No way this was gonna stop. Kakashi bent down under the table, currled up, and prepaired for what was gonna happed next. "Now I said; "you take that back. you censored(gasps were heard around the table). you don't mess with my brother.""

"You just like him. Both of you are just annoying, irresponisble, troublemakeing, orphans. Most people would be glad to be in your place yet your abusing your freedom. you ungreaful little-" He was cut off as naruto charged at him but was held back by Sasuke.

"No Naruto. Don't fight him." Sasuke wispered, barely audiable but everyone heard him.

"What why?"

"Listen to your friend kid." Mr. Big and Important said smirking.

"You shut up too."

"What?" Sasuke lifted his head smirking.

"Heh, you fell right into my trap." Kakashi stuck his head above the table and sat back in his seat, curious as to where this was going.

"Wh-what are you talking about twerp?"

"That's exactily it." Sasuke jumped on to the table and kicked random dishes out of his way. Some unfourtnate guests ended up wearing their food rather than eating it. Sasuke made sure he towered over the man before continueing. "Your and unfit ruler." Gasps were heard through out the room. Shouts of 'What' and 'Is that kis crazy' or 'who does he think he is?' ran threw the room. "Listen I know what I'm saying. Your shinobi. You should have realized this long ago. I noticed it when I walked in the front gate."

"Stop your lying boy!" a man shouted at him from the other end of the table. Kakashi's eye widened.

"He's not lying." Everyone looked at Kakashi.

"So you finally noticed it too?" Sasuke asked even though it was rethorical. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes but continue anyway." Sasuke nodded.

"When we first entered the village i noticed alot of homeless people and the building were poor. Like they could colaps at any moment. No way the home village of the great Dyamo should be. When we reached your estate it only furthered my suspicions and confirmed another. By letting your people suffer I realized you were really a greedy, selfish, taking-"

"Sasuke your repeating your self." Tenten said.

"Huh oh sorry. Well thats what I inferred. Last night I came up with a theory and shared ne knowledge. We decided to test it tonight."

"Wait so that means...?" One of the guests started. Naruto nodded.

"Yup. We faked the whole thing."

"Just to see if you'd snap."

"What? Anyone would snap at you two!" Mr. Big and Important yelled.

"Not necessayly. They've done this stuff for years. They know how people opperate and just the right buttons to push." Kakashi said suddently loosing his intrest in making a good impression in front of Mr. Big and Important. People began to wisper among the crowd.

"You should learn to control your anger. It may lead you to unpleasent places if you don't. Now here's what your to do. It Christmas so i'm feeling kinda generous. I'll let this slide. What the others do is up to them. But you have to provide these people with homes, jobs, education, groceries...the whole deal. For free. No high tax eather. Do what you can to get the people back on their feet again. We'll send people from Kohona to make sure you keep to our agreement. Do we have a deal?" Everyone, even Mr. Big and Important, staired at Sasuke. Slowly Mr. Big and Important nodded an shook hands with Sasuke.

"I'll do what I can."

"Good now appoligize to all these people, us, and replace their dirty clothes." Naruto said. Mr. Big and Important did as he said.

"Well I say it's high time we get going." Kakashi said standing up and heading towards the door. "Oh and they forgot to say... you have to give all the towns people their things as a late Christmas present. No later than January 1st." Mr. Big and Important nodded. He was looking quite pale. Sasuke, Tenten, and Naruto follwoed Kakashi out shouting a "Merry Christmas" over their shoulder.  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
I SO TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT KAKASHI!" Tsunande yelled pranceing around her office. She held Kakashi's life savings to her chest as Kakashi kneeled on her floor in front of her chair. Technically Naruto and Sasuke did mess up the dinner. They promoted Kohona, but they also infurated a Dyamo. Even if they did it to save the village and exposed a criminal...She still one. Know it only counted two points plus in Tsunandes book. And yes Tsunande, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and The towns people had a Very Merry Christmas.

The End

Ok I won't do the summary tonight. mabye some other time. It's late. I'm tired... G'night.

Tell me if you like. The story will make more sense. and Probibally be alot better. -later-


End file.
